1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-intensity discharge lamp operating device, a controlling device for a high-intensity discharge lamp, and a method for controlling a high-intensity discharge lamp.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. TOKUKAI 2001-210485 discloses a discharge lamp lighting device including a lamp determination circuit which determines the lamp power of the discharge lamp connected to the lighting device. The lamp determination circuit performs such a determination based on the power supplied to the discharge lamp after the voltage applied to the discharge lamp becomes stable at a constant value, or at the initial stage of the lighting operation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. TOKUKAI 2001-210490 discloses a discharge lamp lighting device including a lamp specifying circuit which specifies the type of the discharge lamp connected to the lighting device. The lamp specifying circuit specifies the lamp type based on the lamp current, lamp voltage or other characteristics of the discharge lamp while lit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. TOKUKAI 2001-230089 discloses a lighting device including a plurality of lighting means connected in parallel to each other.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. TOKUKAI 2003-229289 discloses a discharge lamp lighting device including a timer means integrating the time, in the period after the start of operation and before the steady operation, until a detected discharge lamp property exceeds the threshold value and a determination means which determines the type of the discharge lamp based on the length of time integrated at the timer means.